


Mein Kamerad

by Gulo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (Spy's a bit naughty even though Medic is totally correct), Anal Sex, Fingering, Gifts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral, Rimming, is gift giving a trope? because I'm a fan, this one is actually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulo/pseuds/Gulo
Summary: RED Medic and RED Spy enjoy a tryst.





	Mein Kamerad

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat older story that someone reminded me about and I still enjoy. I'm fluent in French but my German is via translator, so feel free to correct me on anything. The original title for this was "Mein Mann" because for a long time I thought it could mean "my dude", before I realized it was strictly for husband. Obviously Heavy is husband, so that got changed! I do not know if medicine was aware of prostate care and screening in the 1960s, but let's say they were.

The week of New Year's Day was when everyone got their physical examinations. It made sense that the routine was the same for everyone and that they'd start the year off with an, ideally, clean bill of health.

Last checkup was a funny one. The RED Spy could certainly remember more uncomfortable rectal exams, but none that made him feel flustered. He'd had his share of women and men, but it was more rare for another man to turn his head. He'd considered the doctor a fine-enough looking specimen and a great teammate, and up until then, nothing more. All the same, the feel of the Medic's probing finger in him gave him an erection; that proved to be another "condition" that the kind Doctor was able to cure straightaway with his mouth. Spy left the office weak-kneed but floating on air. He also felt not a little guilty; he had his woman to think about and take care of, but everything had happened so quickly and the Doctor was completely and utterly irresistible.

They continued to be aloofly companionable, but ever since then, Spy would periodically think about being flat on his back, with his legs wrapped around the Doctor's waist, and how good it would feel to be claimed by him.

One day it was Spy who was first to get to the mail, and he dropped by Medic's quarters to deliver a letter. He had another surprise for his friend, which he had cleverly hidden along with it.

At Spy's rhythmic knocking, Medic opened the door to his room with a jovial expression. "Ahh, Herr Spion, what can I do for you--oh! Sehr gut. Danke."

"Oui. À la prochaine," Spy handed over the letter and with his wrists now tucked behind himself, he spun on a heel to walk off, but Medic called after him.

"Would you stay for some tea?"

Spy froze. He nibbled an unlit cigarette in a ponderous moment. He couldn't find any fault in that. "Ja, danke. Tee wäre schön."

Medic offered him a dazzling smile and from there they continued speaking in German, as it was something Spy once expressed he wished to practice every so often. As he walked into the comfortably furnished dorm room, decked with Victorian era antiques, the Spy replaced the cigarette in its case. The Doctor was known to smoke a very rare cigar, but he was not a fan of secondhand smoke, and the Spy respected this. And it was especially uncivilized to smoke whilst enjoying tea.

He relaxed in an overstuffed armchair in front of the coffee table by the cold fireplace and stretched out his legs as he watched Medic attend to the teapot, removing the strained leaves so he could move the carafe and two glass cups to the table. "Everything's going fine with you, I take it? As the doctor, you are probably not asked as often."

The German chuckled. "Ja, gut. Heavy and I were a bit testy last week, but we're alright now. The heat gets to him sometimes."

Spy nodded his understanding. This was a crap job, but the slight man couldn't get enough of the desert in summer. He barely felt the need to wear shorter garments saving on the hottest of days. He was a little self-conscious about his thin, pasty limbs anyway. "I'm glad to hear that. It's always a little frightening and sad whenever Heavy is unhappy."

The Medic smiled brightly. On this somewhat cooler day his coat and tie were nevertheless cast aside, and he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to pour two cups to the brim with fragrant tea. Exquisite, jasmine-scented steam filled their nostrils. It was only a little silly that they tapped mugs in a toast before lifting them away. While Spy blew on his cup, somehow Medic was able to inhale a short sip before he replied. "You're very kind to say so. Herr Spion, I hate to change the subject, but while you are here, I have some discussion to get out of the way first."

"Yes, go on."

It was nothing too serious. The Medic was more of an ambassador to the Administrator than anyone else on RED, and he reported her disappointment with their Scout's performance of late. It seemed to be a morale issue and her orders were for the rest of the team to insist on his cooperation with their plans, even if much of it consisted of running off on his own after huddling. When that thread came to an end, they commiserated and celebrated on events earlier in the week, a cart delivered, a control point lost, a dropped uber and a lucky backstab.

"Oh yes -- And I could not have been more impressed when I saw Heavy riding on top of that train to beat BLU to the second control point," Spy burst out laughing, which Medic echoed (with a bit of a squeak). "He's more cute than he realizes."

"Ja." Medic said nothing more. Spy looked up from contemplating the golden tea-liquor in his cup to see the doctor with his chin cradled in one palm, staring at the Spy with a warm smile. Spy's fingers turned the cup around in his hands, using the rotation to warm his fingers, which he realized were beginning to tremble. What in God's name... no. Nervousness just wasn't him. He coughed to clear his throat, quickly downed the remaining tea now that it was cool, and began to stand up.

"Bien, Docteur. Merci beaucoup pour le thé. I should not keep you, I'm sure you have other things to attend -- "

But Medic stood up with him and just as quickly, he strode to encroach on Spy's space and intersect his vector of escape. "I am free. You are not inconveniencing me in any way, Herr Spion. I do so enjoy your company when we are allowed time for it." Between comrades, such words would naturally be polite, but Medic's face was very close to his own, and it was quite clear he was looking for more than a gentlemanly handshake. "I know you must get lonely from time to time, you are only human as well."

Spy began to back toward the bedroom door, but he found his feet dragging much more slowly than he meant for them to. Words caught in his throat. Instead of fleeing, he found himself arrested by the Medic's scrutiny, and suddenly the doctor spoke again.

"I'm going to kiss you now, if that's alright with you," Medic whispered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Docteur..." Spy whispered, his hands working and struggling to stay by his sides, "what about Heavy?"

"He doesn't mind."

Spy swallowed hard. "I also have a woman..."

"Oh, I know." Medic sidled closer in. He was not groping Spy lewdly; he didn't give gooses or grabs. Instead, the Doctor's healing hands folded around his back, caressed down and delivered a squeeze to the Spy's thin hips. "And you'll tell her. And she won't stay angry. Not when she finds out how handsome and charming I am." The Doctor gave a little sashay. The dazzling, boyish smile made Spy feel faint. "Et oui, vous-même, mon chère espion, vous êtes assez beau."

Spy's mind raced a mile a minute. He was old enough to want to slow his life down, but the years in the war had taken a toll on him, stressed and strained him emotionally, and left him craving intimacy, physical or otherwise. Only one week out of the year were they allowed to take time off for the holidays, and for a true romantic like Spy, it was difficult to settle otherwise for the company of books and one's own hand. He watched the Medic's lips move as they spoke and wanted nothing more than to feel them on his body. If he had been offered the choice between that and a million dollars, right now he'd decline the money.

"Flattery won't get you everywhere, Docteur. But it will take you far..." he managed to pant.

"How far?" Medic whispered at his ear. "Je vous désire." When Spy shuddered, the brilliant smile returned. He lilted in between kisses to Spy's balaclavaed neck, "Nnn, I may be a madman, nnnn, but did you not think... I was capable of making love?"

Spy melted. As far as he was concerned, the Medic had said the magic words. There was a reason the Spy was infamous for having said "seduce me"; there was an element to it that was, in reality, deceptively simple. All he really required was sincerity, a rare and most precious gift which was nevertheless utterly impossible to fake. And he read that sincerity in the Medic's eyes, something he never quite expected to see. But it was undeniable that he and the Medic shared a special relationship. Medic regularly experimented on Heavy, who was usually game for a good challenge. He was also prone to surprising the other teammates, pleasantly or un. But Spy was different. Medic treated Spy like the cat he was, and he knew one must never pick up a cat that did not want to be held, or else suffer a clawing. Somehow, the doctor respected this in Spy more than in their other comrades. Perhaps it was only because he had enough of that accursed BLU Spy to torment, but... nevertheless...

"We were made for each other, Spy," Medic murmured, tugging on his pinstriped waist. "You love the flesh as much as I do."

Spy simpered a chuckle. "I would say you love it even a little more, Herr Doktor. But it is quite close."

The Medic hovered over him, leering now, the hands at his hips kneading. "Then, is there anything else I can do for you, mein kamerad?"

A whimper left Spy's throat unbidden. Words in any language were swiftly failing him. Of their own accord, his gloved hands rested on the Medic's shoulders and before he knew it, their mouths were brushing. Their stubbled chins rasped together. He tasted the doctor immediately -- jasmine tea, sweetness underneath, a soft tongue that did not force but merely lapped, two rows of shining, maddeningly perfect teeth which sucked in his lower lip and released it with a smack, and a tiny chuckle.

"Vous voulez que je fais attention à votre derrière encore, n'est-ce pas?" Medic muttered in a singsong.

"...Oui," was all Spy could croak.

The pinstriped jacket fell to the floor. His tie joined it. Magically, his shirt buttons came apart. Medic's mouth was on his trim but broad chest, nuzzling the sparse hairs. Then, the Medic lifted his arm above his head, buried his nose in under and lathed out his broad, flat tongue for a lewd and licentious lick. Spy squirmed before relaxing under the ticklish sensation, feeling his skin burn all over, hot blush under the mask. He was always one to imbibe in a lover's musk, but had never had the same attention paid to him before. His cock throbbed until he was stiff as a board and straining at the foreskin against underwear, his sac tight against his body. Only now did the doctor's hand wander to his groin, still featherlight, but undeniably erotic. The doctor's sculpted nose was still nuzzled near his underarm as he tilted up toward his masked ear.

"Tell me how handsome I am, Spy."

Spy shivered. He lowered his arm and forced himself to stay present enough to begin undressing the doctor in turn, helping to shrug off his vest and shirt likewise. "I..." he took a breath, heart still pounding, "I respect you, Docteur. I would never get between you and Heavy. But I have thought about you lately..."

His belt buckle clinked as Medic's deft hands undid it, allowing the trousers to slip off his little waist and drop to the floor. "More," the doctor breathed.

Spy swallowed again, but the nervousness was retreating. He knew what they both wanted, and now they were committed. His fingers trembled only a little as they returned the favor and then some, not only undoing the doctor's belt, but shoving his briefs down so that his own erection could bob freely in the air. Spy was hit with a range of emotions -- the slightest hint of jealousy at the doctor's size, flattery at being allowed to witness and share in his body, but most of all an overwhelming desire to fit his mouth around the impressive member. At last, the doctor slowly slipped his lover's briefs down until they were standing only in puddles of clothes in their footwear, and now drawn in close with Medic's hands firmly on his bum, cocks frotting. The last to go were Spy's gloves, and naked hands framed Medic's square jaw lightly. 

"Medic. You are the most attractive man I have ever seen in my life."

That seemed to satisfy the grinning doctor. Their mouths gaped in another kiss, teasing, touching tonguetips, seeking a rhythm with lips and slowly finding one. Spy felt his cock jump and drool as he pressed up against his comrade's belly. The Medic was certainly fit from constant running each day, but he still had a pleasant amount of padding around his muscled gut. And the generous hairs there were prickling curiously at Spy's smoother skin. Suddenly, Spy parted; licking his lips, he squeezed his friend's shoulders and met his eyes, and Medic gave a slight nod. They stepped out of their clothes and made short work of their boots and socks, and the next thing they knew Medic was sat on his couch with Spy's head in his lap.

Spy's moan was one of sheer lust. He inhaled the doctor's aroma, nuzzled the fuzzy thighs and sac until the scent clung to him. When he finally took the fat cock in his mouth, they both sighed. The Medic leaned languorously back to watch, both arms hung across the back of the couch. He had plans for his lover but for now he let himself be spoiled, and savored the feel of the blood rushing to his groin. Spy felt an incredible thrill at hearing the doctor give a moan in reply; as he suckled, he worked his tongue with little throbbing motions to tease the dorsal vein. He paused only to give special attention to the Medic's foreskin as it hung over the head, a pocket of flesh into which his probing tongue perfectly fit. He felt his own cock ache, excruciatingly pleasant, but he was unconcerned with himself, gazing up at the doctor as if he were indeed his God.

The Medic seemed impressed. Spy had no doubt that his Russian husband gave quality head, but everyone had their own style, and perhaps his was novel. The thought that he was not just obeying, but really pleasing the Medic thrilled Spy all over again. He thought there was quite possibly nothing he wouldn't do that the doctor would ask of him right now.

That's when the Medic's hand finally caressed the top of his head, and he commanded, "Stand."

Spy complied, and Medic stood with him. He felt the doctor's hands on his shoulders, keeping him still as the other man walked around him. "Kneel in front of the sofa. Or bend over with your hands on it. Spread your legs."

Spy suppressed a whimper. His heart beat so painfully he had to force himself to forget about it. He was a world-class lover -- he didn't want to be trembling, but the Medic held a true authority over him, and to be honest it was refreshing in its own way. Spy was sick of being constantly in control and being ordered by one such as the doctor was as erotic and fun as it was humiliating. Inhaling deeply, he extended his feet apart with knees bent and barely had time to brace himself against the couch frame when he felt the Medic's face up his rear, briefly kissing about his buttocks and thighs, before greedy, kneading hands spread him and the wet hot tongue bunted at his hole.

Medic happened to know the Spy had showered about an hour prior, as he'd caught a glimpse of him leaving the locker-room after the day's last skirmish. Spy didn't think the doctor would have reservations anyway, but he was shameless now for sure. The warm wet tongue spread his crevice apart, poking and lapping, tickling, teasing and delighting, until the bundle of nerves began to erect also, the Spy's blood rushing there too, veritably erogenous. The Medic ravened on him hungrily until drool ran down his nuts and collected at the bottom where the hairs were curliest. As an afterthought, the doctor cupped the swollen testes and kneaded them, then closed his thumb and forefinger above them for a little tug, which elicited a curiously feminine moan from the submissive Spy. It was a long time before the Medic had glutted himself on Spy's arse, stopping only when his tongue was as deep inside as he could wedge it. When he finally decided to surface, he placed more kisses first at the small of his back, then running up his spine, which sent a shiver down it. Next, Spy was both surprised and also not to feel an already generously-lubed finger slipping up into him instead.

At his gasp, the Medic slightly slowed. "Ahh, mein süß," he murmured in a tone that was shockingly soothing. The doctor was mad, but he was still a doctor foremost; the finger was superlatively gentle, but Spy found himself slowly crouching, relaxing not just his rectal muscles but also making as if to sit on the hand, and he appeared visibly pleased when a second finger joined the first.

"Docteur..."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

"... C'est bon," he panted.

The Medic's grin closed on his shoulder in a bite. By then Spy realized he was no longer standing, but collapsed over the sofa. Thickly-lubed fingers spread his willing arse, preparing him for what was to come. Each time the Medic's fingertips prodded his prostate, he felt electric stabs shoot through every nerve of his body. His cock was drooling so much, he left a stain on the velveteen cushion. By the time a third finger was comfortably fit inside, the rest of Spy's body had gone slack against the chair, and he was draped helplessly over it.

Medic was still fully cognizant, and presently, he ceased his nibbling and biting to kiss the top of Spy's balaclavaed head. "Vous êtes pret?"

"O-...oui." The tachycardia returned.

"Lie on your back."

Spy watched with an all new thrill as the Medic excitedly followed his shifting. As soon as his head hit the couch arm pillow, Medic was between his spread legs, and his turgid cock thrust first at the empty air, then frotted with his own, then swiped erotically across his prepped and waiting anus. Medic's dashing, boyish smile never faded as he took his time getting around to business. The tube of medical grade jelly now appeared in the doctor's hands as he squeezed almost too much onto his cock. Tube cast aside along with the handkerchief for his hands, the Medic's cock now poised at his hole, he brought their bodies together in a closer embrace, and Spy was thankful to be able to wrap his arms around the strong shoulders even broader than his own. He returned a hot and lusty kiss. But now that they were here, Medic was in no hurry; he allowed Spy's arse to take him in at its own pace, moving his hips just so, sinking himself in by millimeters. Presently Spy realized the doctor was still wearing his spectacles, and they chuckled when thin fingers removed them to be carefully placed on the corner table nearby.

Time dilation. Trance. Surrender. Submission. Ecstasy. Spy reveled in being Medic's instrument, even as the thrusting filled him with aching flashes of joy. They had done foreplay right and only vaguely did he feel sore, but it was vastly overshadowed by the buzz of pleasure. His only regret was that he could not take off his mask, but it hardly mattered if they saw a piece of soul reflected in one another's eyes.

When he felt Spy was ready, Medic began to pick up the pace. Instinct took him and Spy was turned on to witness as Medic now greedily bred him. Veins stood out on the doctor’s forehead, sweat beaded at the graying temples, a lecherous grimace disfigured him in the best way as he grasped Spy's cock in a firm hand.

"Docteur! Docteur!" He called desperately. His voice climbed an octave higher than Medic had ever heard it. "Je vais arriver! J'arrive! J'arrive!"

He could see it now, the twinge of madness in Medic's eyes, expressed with mixed lust and amorousness, barely contained in him, but harnessed. A power, tamed but pure, a debauchery in the fact that he was in control, that he, the Medic, was the one who had brought the Spy pleasure, that he had singlehandedly banished their stresses and worries, and in so doing satisfied himself. The Spy's cum copiously spurted out onto his belly and the doctor's hand, expertly timed with each of the Medic's orgasmic thrusts.

The Medic frothed slightly at the corner of his mouth as he unleashed a torrent of cum deep in him, clutching the Spy as hard to his body as he could. Spy got his wish -- the Medic was claiming him, making him his own, but there was something more to it too. Medic's body shuddered and his breath with it, but though he was silent he held the back of Spy's head and their eyes locked, gazing unafraid at the men they each called friend. Spy felt for a moment, however brief, that he truly belonged to the Medic. The rest of the world fell away, and he was enveloped in warmth and trust, a sensation that he had not experienced in a very, very long time.

They shared a hot heaving breath through their smiles, shared an all-consuming relief as it washed over them both in streaming, colorful ripples.

\----

"Gute Nacht, Herr Spion."  
Medic wiggled fingers at his teammate amiably as the slight man retreated down the hallway and vanished in a puff of smoke after he lit his first cigarette in hours.  
Feeling more contented than he had in weeks, the Medic returned to his quarters to examine his mail. The letter seemed as mundane as it always did, until he turned it around and saw another smaller envelope attached to it. He opened this one first, read the tiny note in impeccably written cursive.

"Ich weiß, es ist Ihr Geburtstag morgen. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Freund."

Enclosed with the note was a tiny porcelain bird, so tiny it had almost no weight to it. The sculpted dove had an expression of jubilation painted onto its face as it winged through the air, though it could be stood up on a clever pedestal fashioned of its feet. Naturally, it reminded him of his own feathered friend Archimedes. The Medic wondered exactly how old it was and where it had really come from, and inwardly shrugged.

He noticed his own smile and even a bit of blush in the mirror when he walked into his washroom. He took a moment to rearrange his ruffled forelock as a matter of priority, then he placed the little bird on the windowsill looking out into the vast desert landscape, so that he would see it each morning whenever he got up. 

~<3~


End file.
